


Red splashed bear

by Mintmarren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Murder, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintmarren/pseuds/Mintmarren
Summary: This is a short story I wrote about one of my ocs to show how his mind works because I got tired of explaining him to people and them not understanding. I hope you enjoy! Tw for blood self harm and death





	Red splashed bear

Red Splashed bear ( tw: self harm)

  
  


"NOOO STOP! HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE HE" the girls calls were cut short as a long silver blade was thrust through her chest. Her body falling limp forward and then onto the ground. The person who killed her looked down at her limp body before taking off a pair of gloves and tossed them on top of her body . He then put down his bag and pulled out a bottle of tiki fluid and lighter dousing her in the liquid before lighting it on fire. Leaving the alley quickly after that he changed his expression. Going from his previous emotionless gaze to a look of fear, his silence being broken by sobs and strangled cries for help from an underused voice. Once his cry found someone they called the fire Department seeing the fire he was running from.

_.....Prince Reed fontaine saved central and assisted in finding the corpse of missing highschooler Abigail Murphy while walking home from school just last night.... _

A thin hand turned the radio sitting on the counter off before returning to sewing a small patch of fabric onto the teddy bear sitting in his lap. His mother looked at him inquisitively as she cooked " what's wrong reed sweety? Don't you want to hear what they have to say?" He shook his head, putting his teddy bear under his arm and grabbing the sewing supplies from the counter to put them away. He immediately then turned to his mother a small nod indicating he was leaving before heading towards his room. Once in his room he removed the black fabric mask that sat in his face and placed his teddy bear in its rightful place upon his light blue bedspread. He stared into the mirror beside his bed, his pale lavender eyes drifting over its surface not focusing on its reflection but rather on the string of pictures that hung over it. Printed out snapshots of him and another child, his twin sister , he spent a good while just staring at the photos while he softly heard the radio that had been turned back on down stairs softly continuing about details of the fire and dead girl. He just tuned it out tho letting it turn into background mumbles as he moved from the bed to his floor picking up a red haired doll . he propped the doll on his knee and braided its hair brushing his own long red locks away from his face making a small joke in his head that he wish the doll could braid his hair just like his sister used to. He spent move his afternoon like this until supper came around in which he grabbed his teddy bear and went to the dining room where his mom, dad and 2 sisters sat the other 2 loudly talking and jabbering about their days or arguing about rules while he sat and only occasionally signed his opinion in things or tried to get his twins attention. "Penelope. Reed has been trying to get your attention for 5 minutes to see what he wants." His mother said calmly as Penelope crossed her arms and snapped her head towards him " WHAT?" She glared at him as he asked her to play with him after supper. " Reed! I'm not fucking 5 I dont play dolls anymore! Play by yourself or better yet GROW UP!" 

Reed shrunk into his chair. His mind raced as he heard his mother start scolding her telling her to apologize to him. "I'm going to my room" he softly inaudibly whispered before signing the same and quickly running to his room. Once in his room he let his teddy bear drop to the ground as he grabbed his head. Tears dropping down as his mind raced of thoughts of his sister running from him, a trail of red dripping from her. He shook his head trying desperately to shake those thoughts from his brain. He walked over to his sewing supplies and pulled out a needle and sat on the floor. Once on the floor he pushed the sleeve of his shirt down and held his arm beneath his face watching as his tears mixed with drops of red as he pulled the threadless needle through it. The sight erasing the awful thoughts from his mind. "Reed! Come here sweetie!" He stopped putting the needle back and grabbing his teddy bear as he left his room. Those drips from his arm dropping onto his bear. The new stains the only proof of his dark thoughts.


End file.
